Watashi no Kawaii Imouto (My Cute Little Sister)
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Kisah tentang keseharian Len yang berusia 14 tahun bersama adiknya yang polos nan lucu berusia 6 tahun, Rin. ada mengandung incest dan pedophil (sedikit). RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Runa: YO! aku balik lagi!

Rin: ckckck, bikin lagi FF baru, yang lain ajah belum di update

Miku: betul!

Runa: untuk FF lainnya aku lagi kena writer block, makanya ga bisa update

Len: bilang saja kau males, BAKAuthor!

Runa: *pudung*

Miki: yak! Discalimer!

**VOCALOID is CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA'S!**

**But...**

**THIS STORY IS MASHIRO RUNA'S!**

Miku: Warningnya jangan lupa!

Rin : suruh Kaito baca!

Kaito: *lagi makan es krim*

Mikuo: *sigh*

WARNING!

INI CERITA SUDAH JADI HAK MILIK MASHIRO RUNA

KEMIRIPAN DAN/ATAU KEMIRIPAN CERITA BUKAN SALAH SAYA

SOALNYA INI IDE SAYA SENDIRI

Semua minus Runa: YAK! SILAHKAN BACA!

* * *

Namaku Len Kagamine. Usiaku 14 tahun. Bersekolah di Vocaloid High School. Sahabat? Ada banyak, misalnya Kaito Shion yang tergila-gila dengan hal 'tidak wajar', yakni es krim. Lalu ada Miku Hatsune yang merupakan kekasih dari Kaito, dan sama-sama tergila-gila dengan hal 'tidak wajar', yaitu daun bawang atau negi atau leek. Lalu ada ketua kelas 2-2, Luka Megurine yang terkenal akan jarang berekspresi, pintar, serba bisa, termasuk memakan ikan tuna dengan utuh serta membunuh orang dengan pukulan ikan tuna utuh miliknya. Gakupo Kamui, siswa terbodoh plus siswa paling ganas karena sering membawa katana ke sekolah, dan herannya penggila terong ini bisa menjadi kekasih Luka Megurine. Dan yang pasti masih banyak, dan aku males sebutin satu-satu.

"Demi Dewa Negi! Bumi pada Len! Kau dengar tidak sih dari tadi kita bicarain apa?!" kata pemuda berambut teal pendek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah daun bawang utuh dihadapanku. Kalau kalian kira dia Miku, kalian salah total! Dia Mikuo Hatsune, kakak kembar Miku yang sama-sama penggila negi atau daun bawang atau leek, terserah lah.

"Ehm... Apa tentang pergi ke taman bermain?" Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, dan yang lainnya langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ kepadaku. Salah bicara ya?

"'INI TENTANG BELAJAR KELOMPOK SAMBIL MENGINAP DI RUMAHMU, IDIOT! DASAR KETUA OSIS TIDAK BERGUNA!" dan berakhirlah Furukawa Miki berteriak di depan telingaku, pakai toa lagi. Astaga... _by the way,_aku benar-benar ketua OSIS loh!

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU PAKE TOA TERIAK DI DEPAN TELINGA ORANG JUGA KALI! #piiiip#! #piiiip#!" aku membalas teriakannya sampai kebiasaan lama keluar, yakni kata-kata 'yang tidak pantas disebutkan' keluar dari mulutku. Sial.

"Sudah-sudah... Jadi hari ini semua bisa kan ke rumah Len untuk belajar?" tanya Ring Suzune. Semua hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berkumpul di rumah Len pada pukul 17.30 ya! Harap bawa perlengkapan menginap!" kata Ring lagi.

* * *

Sebuah bel berbunyi dengan berkali-kalinya di kediaman Kagamine, sampai-sampai Len mulai kesal dengan ini. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan melihat beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di depan rumahnya. Ada Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Ring, Lui, Piko, dan Miki. Totalnya ada 9 orang. Kalau kalian pikir rumah Len itu kecil, justru sebaliknya! Rumah Len itu sudah bisa dikatakan 3 kali luasnya apartemen dengan 3 kamar.

"Wow, Len. Rumahmu itu luas sekali!" puji Mikuo dengan mata berbinarnya. Len hanya mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menjawab Mikuo, "Hahaha, biasa saja kok. Anggap di rumah sendiri ya! Ini sandal rumahnya." Kata Len sambil menyediakan 9 pasang sandal dengan beberapa jenis ukuran.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ya di rumah yang nan megah ini? Kasihan sekali kau..." Kata Gakupo, mengingat kedua orang tua Len hampir sama sekali tidak pernah pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku tidak sendiri kok di rumah, karena ada-" "Len onii-chan! Temani Rin mandi~" kata-kata Len terputus karena suara seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun memanggilnya.

"Siapa dia?" semua bertanya kepada Len sambil melemparkan tatapan 'beritahu sebelum kami bunuh!' kepadanya. Len hanya dapat memanggil gadis berusia 6 tahun itu dan menggendongnya.

"Dia adikku. Namanya Rin Kagamine. Usianya baru 6 tahun." Kata Len dengan sedikit terpaksa. Rin dengan polosnya mengenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Rin! Dan kata Len onii-chan, aku miliknya selamanya!" Len langsung membekap mulut Rin. Semua yang disana langsung mencurigai Len.

"Len, kau mengajarkan apa kepada adikmu yang polos itu?" tanya Miki dengan penuh curiga.

"Len, kau itu pedofil ya sampai mengatakan itu kepada adikmu sendiri?" kata Lui dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka Len ternyata seperti ini. Menyesal aku jadi sahabatnya." Kata Mikuo.

"Rin bercanda kok! Iya kan, Rin?" tanya Len dengan panik. Sementara Rin yang masih polos dan jujur langsung mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan, "Tapi Len onii-chan bilang katanya hari ini mau ambil keperawanan Rin..." Rin, kau terlalu jujur. Dan karena kejujuran Rin, nyawa Len sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Len... Kau serius?" semua berkata dengan semakin curiga, bisa dibilang tidak percaya Len. Len hanya dapat merutuki kesialan yang ia dapatkan akibat adiknya yang terlalu polos itu.

"Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Len Onii-chan jatuh hati sama Rui onee-chan!" Ucap Rin dengan ceria dan sekali lagi, polos.

"HAH?! LEN SUKA SAMA RUI KAGENE?! ADIKNYA REI KAGENE SI ACE DARI KLUB KARATE?!" semua langsung berteriak sampai kucing tetangga sebelah yang asalnya mau mencuri ikan dari dapur jadi batal mencuri gara-gara shock.

"Rin! Kau membaca buku harian nii-chan ya?!" Len langsung bertanya dengan nada sedikit marah kepada adiknya yang masih bisa dikatakan belum tahu apapun. Rin langsung ketakutan, dan wajahnya tampak ingin menangis. Ia turun dari gendongan Len dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Miku. Tanpa aba-aba, Miku langsung berjongkok dan mengelus-elus rambut _honeyblonde _sebahu milik Rin. "Daijoubu, Rin-chan. Miku onee-chan ada disini kok!" kata Miku sambil menghibur Rin.

"Len, kurasa kau terlalu keras kepada adikmu deh... Kan kasihan dia masih tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa..." kata Miku dengan sedikit memelas. Rin sendiri masih menahan tangisnya ketika melihat Len semakin tampak marah kepadanya.

"Tapi kan itu salahnya! Dia membaca buku harian orang!" jawab Len dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya. Rin makin ingin menangis saja, dan ia langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Len hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah sekarang juga.

"Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu belajar kita untuk ujian semester nanti, lebih baik kita mulai membereskan barang-barang kita dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Dan tugas khusus untuk Len... MINTA MAAF PADA ADIKMU ITU!" kata Ring sambil meneriakan 5 kata terakhir kepada Len.

Len hanya menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya untuk memberikan petunjuk tentang ruangan-ruangan yang ada serta informasi tentang pembagian kamar mereka, dan beginilah pembagian kamar mereka :

-Kamar Pertama: Miku, Mikuo, Kaito

-Kamar kedua : Luka, Ring, Miki

-Kamar ketiga : Gakupo, Lui, Piko

Dan tentu saja, mereka memprotes hasil pembagian kamar, dan beberapa protesan mereka adalah...

"Kenapa aku sama nii-san dan Kai-kun?!" teriak Miku sambil bergaya dramatisir seperti di sinetron-sinetron.

"KENAPA KITA SAMA SI TERONG MESUM?" teriak Lui dan Piko sambil menunjuk Gakupo.

"Kenapa aku tidak sama Piko-kun..." ucap Miki sambil berpudung di sudut kamar. Ring hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

Walau begitu, ada juga yang bersyukur atas hasil pembagian kamar, misalnya...

"Aku bersama Miku-chan~ senangnya~" ucap Kaito dengan bahagia. Tapi di sudut hatinya, masih ada rasa kecewa karena protesan Miku.

"Beruntung aku sekamar dengan Miku, kalau tidak nanti di #piiiip# sama Kaito" kata Mikuo lega sambil melirik Kaito.

"Yes! Dapat koleksi foto crossdress terbaru! Untung aku udah bawa baju maid, baju yukata, baju S*il*r M**n!" kata Gakupo dengan semangat api yang berkobar, yang membuat Piko dan Lui langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku selamat dari ancaman mematikan terong mesum..." kata Luka dengan ekspresi datarnya, walaupun nada bicaranya mengartikan dia sangat bahagia tidak sekamar dengan Gakupo. Gakupo langsung pudung di sudut ruangan.

Beralih ke keadaan Rin, ia sudah tertidur dengan sedikit sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, Rin membaca buku harian Len karena tidak sengaja menemukan buku itu terbuka di dekat ranjangnya. Ya... Sebenarnya salah nii-sannya juga, kenapa ia yang disalahkan, batin Rin saat ia menangis tadi.

"Minna-san! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Miku sambil membunyikan lonceng berbentuk negi, yang entah darimana ia bawa. Miki, Ring, dan Luka bersama-sama menaruh berbagai macam lauk pauk beserta minuman di meja makan, walaupun nantinya beberapa makan di ruang tengah karena kursi di meja makan kurang. Semua yang tadi bermain-main (Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Mikuo) langsung turun layaknya anak kecil yang takut diomeli ibunya. Yang perempuan makan di ruang tengah dimana sofa yang empuk berada dengan TV di depannya. Sementara laki-laki, mereka duduk di ruang makan yang lampunya bisa dikatakan 'sekarat'.

"Len, kamu tidak ajak adikmu makan? Sepertinya dari tadi aku belum lihat dia keluar dari kamarnya deh..." kata Gakupo dengan nada bicara yang tampak khawatir, padahal dalam benaknya ingin menculik dan #piiiip# adik Len yang polos itu.

"Nanti juga turun cari jeruk sendiri. Tenang saja." Kata Len dengan santainya, tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya Rin sedang mengalami demam karena tubuhnya memang mudah berpenyakitan. Tiba-tiba SMS masuk ke dalam Hp Len, dan berisikan :

* * *

From : Kaa-chan

Rin sudah makan belum? Tubuhnya masih belum fit, jadi tadi pagi kata dokter, Rin harus banyak istirahat dan makan dan minum. Hari ini kaa-chan dan tou-chan belum bisa pulang, gomen. Di rumah jangan nakal-nakal ya! Kita sayang kalian.

* * *

Len langsung menuju ke kamar Rin, dan melihatnya sudah tertidur. Ketika di dekatkannya tangan miliknya dengan dahi milik Rin, ia langsung tahu Rin demam. Kaito dan Gakupo yang mesum langsung mengintip kamar Rin dari balik pintu, dan mereka berdua berakhir diberi 'siksaan sayang (baca: pukulan dan tendangan hingga babak belur)' oleh masing-masing kekasih mereka. Len yang tidak sadar hanya menemani Rin tidur sambil mengompresnya. Ring memutuskan untuk membiarkan malam pertama mereka menginap tidak akan ada acara belajar bersama, yang kebetulan karena Len sendiri belum keluar-keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

* * *

"Ngh..." Rin terbangun dari tidurnya yang sedikit nyenyak. Rin melihat ada air kompresan di mejanya. 'Apakah yang terjadi?' batinnya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat kakaknya tertidur di sampingnya.

"Onii-chan?" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya itu, tapi tidak bangun-bangun juga. Akhirnya, Rin terpaksa menggunakan cara ibunya membangunkan mereka, yaitu dengan cara... "MIKU-NEE! ONII-CHAN MENINGGAL!" menggunakan toa untuk meminta bantuan. Miku langsung bangun dan menghampiri Rin, "Ada apa?! Ada apa?!" katanya ikutan panik. "Len-nii meninggal! Ia tidak bangun-bangun dari tadii!" ucap Rin.

Sementara Len, ia baru saja terbangun akibat teriakkan Rin lewat toa. Miku dan Rin yang melihat Len hanya dapat berwajah horror, dan berteriak hingga membuat tetangga rumah Len terbangun semua. "KYAAAAA! ADA ZOMBIE DI RUMAH INIII!" teriak mereka berdua. "WOI! AKU BELUM MATI!" ucap Len dengan sedikit marah.

"Eh? Nii-chan belum mati?" kata Rin dengan polos.

"YA JELAS BELUUUUM!" kata Len dengan sedikit nangis pura-pura.

"Tapi tadi kenapa tidak bangun?" kata Miku dengan pura-pura tahu.

"Hah? Oh, kemarin aku dipaksa Gakupo bergadang demi kumpulan foto crossdress dan yaoi. Terus suapin Rin yang lagi setengah tidur, sampai-sampai tidak sadar makan bubur pisang yang amat-sangat dibencinya." Kata Len setengah bohong dan setengah jujur.

Rin sangat amat kesal dengan pisang dan bubur, apalagi ditambah kombinasi keduanya itu, sehingga kalau lagi sakit, Rin pasti tidak mau makan bubur. "BAKA NO ONII-CHAN! RIN KAN TIDAK SUKA SAMA PISANG DAN BUBUR!" teriak Rin sambil menginjak-injak boneka pisang Len entah darimana, dan membuat 'penghuni' lain rumah itu langsung terbangun.

"Hoamnn, ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi buta sudah berisik." Kata Piko dan Lui yang masih menggosok matanya.

"NOOOOOO! MY DEAR NANA!" Len terisak-isak meratapi boneka yang diinjak-injak Rin. Semuanya yang baru bangun itu langsung _sweatdrop_. 'Heh, ini toh salah satu hal-yang-tidak-pernah-ditunjukan Len di sekolah.' Batin mereka bersama-sama, minus Rin dan Len.

Siksaan Rin terhadap boneka pisang milik Len semakin sadis. Setelah diinjak-injak, kini boneka malang itu dibawa ke taman halaman belakang dan dilumuri lumpur. Len semakin meratapi nasib bonekanya. Gakupo, Piko, Lui, dan Kaito asik melihati Len yang tersiksa itu, sementara sisanya memasak sarapan. Setelah dilumuri lumpur, bonekanya itu digantung di atas pohon sehingga banyak burung yang menghinggapinya, dan membuat boneka itu menjadi agak rusak. Len langsung menangis sambil meratapi boneka pisangnya itu, sementara Rin masuk menuju ruang makan sambil membantu menyiapkan sarapan.

'Tidak kuduga... Adiknya Len itu semi-yandere ya...?' batin keempat penonton tersebut.

* * *

Runa: bagaimana ceritanya?! BAGUS KAN!

Rin : biasa saja tuh, terus kenapa aku jadi anak kecil umur 6 tahun?

Len : KENAPA AKU JADI PEDOFIL?! KEJAM KAU AUTHOR!

Runa: hehehe...

Mikuo: jangan berantem... jadi para readers... SEGERA REVIEW YA! DON'T BE A SILENT READER!

Miku: tuh! dengerin tuh!

Luka: jadi...

semua: MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Runa: Hai semuanya~ apa kabar~?

Rin: biasa saja

Len: sangat biasa saja

Miku: amat biasa

Kaito : Sangat biasa

Miki: Luar biasa biasa

Piko : luar biasa biasa saja

Lui : biasa

ring: sangat amat biasa

Gakupo : sangat amat biasa saja

Luka : luar biasa sangat biasa

Mikuo: luar biasa sangat biasa saja

Lola: luar biasa amat biasa

Leon: luar biasa amat biasa saja

Lily: sangat amat luar biasa biasa saja

Big Al: sangat amat luar biasa biasa

Runa: kalian bersekongkol buat begitu ya?

Semua min. Runa: kagak tuh

Runa: hiks... kalian kejam! DISCALIMER!

**WARNING AND DISCLAIMER!**

**VOCALOIDS ARE CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA'S!**

**UTALOIDS ARE THEIR AUTHOR'S**

**but...**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE! MASHIRO RUNA'S!**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

"Baiklah! Apakah kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Miki sambil menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan kecuali Piko. "Apa yang menghambatmu, Piko?" tanya Miki.

"Kenapa aku belum diberikan morning kiss darimu?" tanya Piko dengan tidak nyambung, padahal tadi dijelaskan tentang pelajaran Sejarah, kenapa pertanyaannya begitu coba? Miki langsung menyiapkan cambuk sambil mengeluarkan aura mematikan miliknya, dan...

"KYAAAAA! TATSUKETEEE! UWAAAAAH!"

"KEMARI KAU! PACAR BR*N**S*K!"

"RAMBUTKU! LEN, TOLONGIN AKU!"

"MY DEAR YAOI MANGA! KEMARI KAU BOCAH PISANG!"

"ADA KECOA! KYAAAA!"

"UWAAAAH! MANA?! MANA?!"

"sekumpulan orang bodoh..."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH?!"

"Hei! Jangan gebukin akuu! Kan memang kenyataan!"

"JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT INDAHKU, BODOH!"

"SIAPA YANG BODOH?!"

Bingung dengan maksud-maksudnya? Baiklah akan kujelaskan.

Pertama, Piko kabur dari Miki, lalu Miki mengejarnya dan menjambak rambut Piko. Piko minta bantuan dari Len, lalu Len berdiri dan berjalan membukakan pintu kamar tersebut. Manga yaoi, yang tadi terjatuh dari pangkuan Miku karena badan Miku tersenggol Miki, terinjak Len. Miku langsung teriak. Tiba-tiba ada kecoa datang dekat Kaito, dan Kaito teriak bagaikan perempuan mau diperkosa. Ring langsung panik karena dia punya phobia terhadap kecoa. Lalu terjadilah keramaian yang menyebabkan Lui mengatakan, "sekumpulan orang bodoh...". Semua langsung mengabaikan kegiatan awal mereka dan langsung menggebuki Lui. Karena Gakupo menghalangi Luka dan Miku untuk memukul Lui dengan tuna dan negi-super-attack, keduanya menjambak kunciran Gakupo. Gakupo berteriak, "JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT INDAHKU, BODOH!", dan membuat Luka bersama Miku semakin menjambak kunciran Gakupo sambil mengatakan, "SIAPA YANG BODOH?!".

Apakah sudah cukup jelas?

Selama mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan 'main hakim sendiri' mereka, berdirilah sosok anak berusia 6 tahun yang sedang bingung dengan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Anak itu, Rin, langsung mau menangis karena melihat... baju mereka yang sudah setengah terbuka semua, dan berpikir mereka saling mau memperkosa satu dengan yang lain.

TING TONG~ ADA TAMU~!

Rin sontak langsung turun ke pintu depan dan membuka pintunya. Sepasang sosok pria dan wanita, yang mempunyai warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan Rin dan Len, berdiri sambil membawa beberapa tas.

"Tadaima, Rin-chan." Kata sepasang pasangan itu.

"Okaeri! Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" yap, sepasang pasangan itu adalah Leon Kagamine beserta istrinya, Lily Kagamine.

"kemana kakakmu, Rin-chan?"

"Lagi ada di kamarnya. Nii-chan bersama teman-temannya lagi saling memperkosa!" ucap Rin dengan polosnya.

"APA?!" Leon dan Lily langsung menuju kamar Len dan membuka pintunya. Mereka langsung mematung melihat Len beserta kawan-kawannya sedang melakukan sesuatu, yaitu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saling bergulat dalam keadaan baju yang benar-benar hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Lily yang melihatnya langsung pingsan di tempat. Sementara Leon, urat-urat yang berada di kepalanya langsung muncul.

"HENTIKAN KEGIATAN ASUSILA KALIAN SEKARANG DAN PAKAI BAJU KALIAN!" teriak kepala keluarga Kagamine sambil menggendong Lily yang sedang pingsan. Len dan kawan-kawannya langsung berhenti dan wajah mereka memucat.

"T-tou-chan..." kata Len dengan terbata-bata.

'MATILAH KITA SEKARANG!' batin mereka yang baru saja diomeli kepala keluarga Kagamine.

* * *

Skip Time...

* * *

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama kami tidak ada di rumah!" titah Leon sambil memegang sebuah sapu lidi di tangannya. Sementara Lily, ia masih pingsan sambil putrinya yang berada di sisinya itu mengipasinya. Nyali Len bersama teman-temannya langsung mengecil setelah melihat sapu lidi itu berubah menjadi ikat pinggang.

"Kemarin nii-chan pulang dengan membawa teman-teman nii-chan." Kata Rin dengan polosnya, "dan 7 diantaranya perempuan." Lanjutnya. Semuanya langsung kaget. "Memangnya siapa saja?" tanya Leon.

"Er... kakak yang berambut ungu (maksudnya Gakupo), kakak yang berambut pink (maksudnya Luka), kakak yang berambut putih (maksudnya Piko), kakak berambut biru keputihan (maksudnya Ring), Miku-nee, kakak yang berambut orange (maksudnya Lui), dan kakak yang berambut pink ceri (maksudnya Miki)." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk dengan berurutan yang ia sebutkan. Yang perempuan sih reaksinya biasa-biasa saja, tapi yang laki-laki shota (Piko, Gakupo, Lui), mereka bertiga langsung duduk di pojokkan meratapi nasib mereka yang disebut perempuan oleh anak polos berusia 6 tahun.

Leon langsung mengganti ikat pinggang dengan benda-benda kesukaan mereka, yang entah Leon tahu darimana mereka menyukai benda-benda tersebut. "Sekarang jelaskan mengapa terjadi 'pemerkosaan' di kamar putraku!" kata Leon sambil menaruh benda-benda itu diatas palu raksasa dengan berat 30 ton.

"Karena Lui menyebut kita bodoh!" teriak kelompok belajar Len minus Lui sambil menunjuk pemuda shota berambut warna orange yang lagi pudung di pojok ruangan, Lui. Lui yang merasa dihina langsung membela dirinya, "Itu karena kalian berisik duluan! Sudah tahu aku lagi serius belajar, kalian berisik lagi! Ya jelas aku merasa kesal!".

Lily pun terbangun dari pingsannya, dan mendapati 10 anak seusia putranya sedang berbaris sambil berlutut menghadap suaminya. "Horee! Kaa-chan masih hidup!" ucap Rin sambil memeluk ibunya. Lily pun tersenyum, dan menjawab, "bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu? Apakah baik-baik saja?". Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pun langsung mengajak Rin kembali ke kamarnya, dan ketika putrinya itu bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia pun hanya menjawab, "Rin-chan tidak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas dahulu, nanti penyakitmu kembali kabuh."

Kembali ke keadaan Len. Kini ia dan teman-temannya sudah diperbolehkan kembali belajar kelompok oleh ayahnya. Walaupun dalam waktu 15-20 menit sekali, ayahnya akan melihat keadaan mereka. Mereka yang ingin bercanda-canda lagi menjadi takut ada kamera CCTV yang memantau mereka dan kepala keluarga Kagamine itu siap mengusir mereka semua kapan saja.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Rin membantu ibunya membawakan snack sore untuk Len dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Len sedang badmood karena teman-temannya yang menyebalkan itu dengan (tidak) sopannya mengambil _cookies_ yang menjadi snack mereka tanpa mencuci tangannya dahulu. Tapi karena hasrat akan _coockies_ pisang, ia pun tidak segan-segan menghabiskan snacknya itu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan snack, tiba-tiba bel pintu pun berbunyi. Lily segera turun dan membukakan pintu. Awalnya Len bereaksi biasa saja ketika Rin dipanggil ibunya. Tapi reaksi itu berubah ketika mendengarkan beberapa percakapan mereka.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja, Lily. Ini anakku, Rinto Kagami. Usianya 9 tahun."

"Wah, tidak jauh berbeda kok usianya dengan putriku. Ini Rin, usianya 6 tahun."

"Selamat sore tante, selamat sore paman, selamat sore Kagami-san."

"Wah wah, putrimu sopan sekali."

"Jadi bagaimana tentang perjodohannya? Apakah anda setuju?"

'PERJODOHAN?!' teriak batin Len dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja, Rin juga tidak akan keberatan kok."

"Kalau begitu tinggal memikirkan pertunangan dan pernikahannya saja."

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Al. Mereka kan masih kecil."

"Ketika Rin akan lulus SMP saja, bagaimana?"

"Hush, kau sama saja, Leon."

Ya... begitulah kurang lebih percakapan mereka. Rin yang masih polos disuruh ayahnya untuk mengajak main Rinto sambil kedua orang tua mereka bercakap-cakap. Rin mengajak Rinto ke kamar dimana Len dan kawan-kawannya sedang belajar bersama.

"Nii-chaaaan~ Rin dapet temen baru~" katanya dengan polos sambil masuk ke kamar Len.

"Siapa? Ajak masuk saja." Kata Miku dengan semangat, karena dikiranya teman baru Rin itu akan sama imutnya dengannya. Maka masuklah Rinto dengan sedikit grogi.

"Ko-konnichiwa... Watashi wa Rinto Kagami desu... Yoroshiku!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk 90°. Wajah Piko langsung memucat, dan...

"RINTOOO! WHY YOU ARE HERE?" teriaknya.

"Eh? Piko-nii disini?"

"Piko, dia siapa kamu?" kata Miki.

"Dia sepupuku... Calon pewaris perusahaan Kagami..."

"APAAAAAA?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Rinto, Piko, dan Rin.

"Er... Kata kaa-chan... Aku dijodohin sama Rin-chan..." kata Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"APAAAAA?!" teriak semuanya lagi, kecuali Rinto dan Rin.

"Memangnya dijodohin itu artinya apa?" tanya Rin dengan kepolosannya yang amat sangat luar biasa polos.

Miku pun menunduk sambil memegang pundak Rin, "Rin-chan, kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti ini..." Rin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, nii-chan itu kakaknya Rin ya?" tanya Rinto pada Len. Len hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Izinkan aku menikahi adikmu suatu hari nanti!" kata Rinto dengan mantap.

Loading 5%

Loading 10%

Loading 15%

Loading 20%

Loading 25%

Loading 30%

Loading 35%

Loading 40%

Loading 45%

Loading 50%

Loading 55%

Loading 60%

Loading 65%

Loading 70%

Loading 75%

Loading 80%

Loading 90%

Loading 95%

Loading 96%

Loading 97%

Loading 98%

Loading 99%

Loading 99,9%

Loading complete

"HEH?!"

* * *

Runa: bagaimana? bagus kan?

Rin: biasa saja

Len: sangat biasa saja

Miku: amat biasa

Kaito : Sangat biasa

Miki: Luar biasa biasa

Piko : luar biasa biasa saja

Lui : bia-

Runa: CUKUP! KALIAN KEJAM! SEMUA KALIAN GAJINYA DIPOTONG 25%!

Semua: HEH?!

Rinto: waktunya balas review!

* * *

To: YamiRei28

Runa: wah, bagus ya? Thanks pujiannya!

Rin: seram ya? OKE! Mayu-nee! ayo kita latihan lagi!

Mayu: oke! *tarik Rin buat 'latihan' penyiksaan*

Semua: *pingsan mendadak liat Mayu dan Rin latihan*

Len: *pudung*

Rinto: kenapa Len?

Len: dibilang pedofil...

Rinto: memang bener kan?

Len: *makin pudung*

Gakupo: *sama kayak Len*

Rui: kamu napa? Gakupo?

Gakupo: dibilang penggemar yaoi...

Rei: memang bener kan?

Gakupo: *makin pudung*

Runa: silahkan fave dan follow~

* * *

To: Reynyah

Rin: sadis ya? fufufu~

Semua: *bad feeling* *ngacir*

Rin: eh? Ada apa ya? Ini sudah lanjutin kok, Reynyah-san!

* * *

To: Lacie Helra-chan

Rin: karena semua belum kembali, maka aku yang bilang. Ini sudah di update kok!

* * *

To: Ryuuna Hideyoshi

Len: AKU KAGAK NGAJARIN APAPUN! *abis baca reviewnya*

Runa: Rin, dia bohong nggak?

Rin: DIA BOHONG! SALIBKAN DIA! DIA MAKSA AKU BACA FICT RATED M DAN MANGA R-18!

Semua: *langsung menyalibkan Len*

Len: huweeee! Tatsuketeeeee atashiiiiiii!

Rin: *kasih semua pisang Len ke Lenka*

Lenka: arigatou!

Len: tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

* * *

To: Wendy Love 26

Lui: woi, klo baca di tempat umum ntar disangka orang gila!

Semua: *deathglare ke Lui*

Lui: a-ada apa?

Semua: *siksa Lui* *menyalibkan Lui bersama Len*

Len: kita senasib...

Lui: iya...

Runa: ini sudah lanjut!

* * *

To: Kurone Ryu

Runa: ah~ ini review terakhir yang akan kita bahas di chappy ini!

Rin; aku kawaii?! thank you! tapi tentang tawaran jadi adikmu... Maaf, tapi aku masih terlalu kecil... #apa_hubungannya_coba

Runa: kalau tentang nasib sial Len...

Rei: APA?! BOCAH SHOTA PISANG DIKASIHANIN?! GA USAH!

Rin: betul! kita sehati, Rei!

Rui: *sigh* sesama baka... aku ga ikut campur ah...

Gakupo: tentang foto ya... ga ah! ini koleksi pribadi!

Lui & Piko: *menghela napas lega*

Runa: *kasih voucher terong untuk 40 tahun*

Piko dan Lui: *udah deg-deg-an*

Gakupo: *kasih semua fotonya*

Piko dan Lui: TIDAAAAAAAAAK!

* * *

Lenka: oke! Sesi balas review sudah! Sekarang...

Semua:

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

***use Seksi no Jutsu* *use puppy eyes no jutsu***


End file.
